Only This, Will I fall?
by SerrahSeirra
Summary: Rated M for later chapters... Maybe? Tino was banished, Berwald is looking for a new... PET? I am so not good with summaries. So forgive me.


Hallo everyone. This is my first story of Hetalia. I wanted to write/type this much earlier but... nah, not enough time to make room for fanfiction stuff. Welp. That's all and enjoy!

P.S. I feel the - of getting older.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

*Narrative

Tino was feeling numb. Though he always loved the snow, too much may mean death. Is this what is feels to die? The snow kept falling down, forming a blanket aroung his body. Even in his current form, walking on all fours seems like a chore to his badly beaten body. If this is fate then he should just accept it. Surviving seemded meaningless. He was vanished from his pack anyways and wolves are social creatures, by living alone is torment enough. Tino couldn't help but whine at the moon.

*Time before the Narrative

Berwald was just taking the route to the mansion he recently bought. Hanatamago his dog, he thought, needs a new friend or a play mate for he cannot spare much time to the dog anymore since his work keeps piling up. Lost in thought, he didn't see the incoming pack of wolves in his way. Screeching sounds can be heard as the car spun to avoid the beasts. Sighing he got out of the car to look for damages. Circling a few times till he concluded none were made. Just as he was about to get in the car he heard whimpers not far away.

Going in the given direction of the sounds he saw a white wolf, crumpled on the ground with sheets of bloodied white snow around it. He crouched down to inspect it. Berwald groand as his back started to protest. Working all day hunched to create furniture is hard work and he is starting to feel the consequences.

*Tino's POV

A warm hand patted me. I opened an eye and saw a tall blond man. He seems scary! I felt terrified but what can I do? It seems like I'm already in hell. I thought as I groaned.

*Narrative

Before blacking out, Tino heard a happy yipping of a dog.

Tino's dulled senses got a whiff of something. Food. ears perking up he slowly got up on all fours forgetting the fact that he was wounded. Inspecting the bowl in front of him with enthusiasm and just as he was about to start lapping the contents he felt the gaze directed to him by the tall blond man he saw earlier. Jaws hanging open, Tino didn't know what to do.

Berwald waited for the Wolf to start digging in but seems to be hesitating. As he walked in front of the said Wolf, he saw it flinched when he tried to pat it. So he stopped his hand midway and just let it there.

Was the tall scary man about to throw him out? Tino thought while he ducked away awaiting for the revelation to happen. It didn't. He saw that the tall man's hand just stayed there in the midway to... Pat him? The thought made Tino excited. He immediately bumped his forehead to the man's hand then... there it goes! What a scary expression!, Tino thought.

Berwald grinned at the Wolf's action. Tino drew back again and waited another moment for something to happen and since nothing did, Tino launched himself at Berwald and sniffed the man. Tino bounced off the man and circled the bowl of soup before taking the meal.

Tino's POV

My first slurps made my stomach wrench from acid and made a mess of the floor. I was surprised when the man that took me in pulled me to his lap and began feeding me with a spoon! Humans don't often treat their pets like that do they? But who am I to oppose? I felt cared for... For what? Years now? Yep. I'm dead ain't I?

After the meal the man patted me. What is his name I wonder?

Knocking came from the door and the man brought in his friend? His friend was also tall but not as tall as him. They started talking or was it argue? One thing for certain they are quite loud! One thing I did learn from their conversation is their names. The man that took me in is known as Berwald and his friend's name is Mathias. Funny how familiar the name Berwald is to me. I thought as I dozed off.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**COMPLETE CHAPPIE**

Author's Note

If you didn't know yet:

Finland: Tino Vainamoinen

Sweden: Berwald Oxenstierna

Denmark: Mathias Kohler

Hanatamago as Hanatamago

Yep I love SuFin~ Got a problem with it? XD

R&amp;R


End file.
